reincarnationofthestrongestswordgodfandomcom-20200215-history
Monsters
Monster ranks *Common *Elite *Rare Elite *Special Elite *Chieftain *Lord *Rare Lord *High Lord *Great Lord *Grand Lord *Mythic *King *God Species * Mutant * Awakened * Elemental Being * Dragon * Special LifeformChapter 1121 * Archaic SpeciesChapter 1139 * Inferior DragonChapter 1139 * Marine King CreatureChapter 1185 * Sea MonsterChapter 1185 * King-class Sea MonsterChapter 1185 * God - born naturallyChapter 1279 * God - ascended to GodhoodChapter 1279 * Dark CreatureChapter 1288 * DemonChapter 1288 * Demonic BeastChapter 1313 * Humanoid CreatureChapter 1361 * Mechanical LifeformChapter 1467 * Realm LordChapter 1571 - Realms Lords have stronger Skills, Spells and physique, compared to Mythic creatures of the same level. * High HumanChapter 1587 * High DemonChapter 1682 * High Inferior DragonChapter 1693 * Field Boss - Normal Grand Lord Field Bosses have around 3 to 5 HP bars, while Mythic Field Bosses have 5 to 7 bars. Chapter 1899 * World Boss - Normal World Bosses have eight or more HP BarsChapter 1899 * Tier Master - Creatures who have superior combat standards, and able to summon monsters if total number of participants exceed a certain number. Summoned creatures are Trial Tower Third Floor equal.Chapter 1948 Interesting monsters Purgatory SerpentChapter 1617 - thousand-meter-long Summary In God's Domain, aside from special cases, most monsters would only start developing high intelligence after reaching Tier 3. In other words, this was a concern after monsters became Great Lords. At that stage, monsters would be more difficult to deal with. They would often act in unexpected ways. Situations such as monsters ignoring MTs and going for the rear line healers occurred when one dealt with monsters at this rank. In these situations, the MTs combat experience would be put to the test. Not only must MTs attract the Bosses' aggro, but they must also hold the Bosses' attention. As for DPS classes, they had to do the opposite. When attacking, they had to make sure they attracted as little attention as possible.Chapter 1070 Players HP bars were an indicator of how much HP they had at any time. HP bars had a different meaning for monsters. Each HP bar a monster possessed signified their combat standards; a monster with more than one had higher combat standards than a monster of the same rank and level with a single bar. A monster with three HP bars could exhibit combat standards on par with players who could reach the Trial Tower's third-floor, while a monster with five HP bars could reach the Trial Tower's fifth-floor. Although this evaluation method was not necessarily accurate, it was not that far off the actual numbers. Evolution Similarly to players, monsters are able to reach higher tiers, via evolution. Whenever a Field Boss is killed, the map it was in becomes ruler less. In such a situation, the monsters in the map would engage in an intense battle, that stimulates their growth, allowing them to evolve into a strong being. Hence, every time a new Boss appears in a region, the region's monsters would grow more powerful due to their evolution during the intense competition. Bloodline Evolution Any method of evolution is via Bloodline Evolution. For some Demonic Beasts, they are members of powerful bloodlines that were passed down since the ancient era. However, due to the reduced potency of the bloodline, this monsters do not possess the same powers as their orginator. There is a possibility to triggering their bloodline when the monster is evolving, which would allow the monster to improve their Tier and improve their Life Rating. Category:Game Mechanics